


Lap Dance

by Mystic_Free_Will



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Gay, I am Luciel/Yooung trash, Lapdance, Little fluff at end, M/M, My First Smut, NAMING MC SO SHE HAS A NAME, Sexual Content, Smut, Truth or Dare, Yoosung Gets Dominant, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Free_Will/pseuds/Mystic_Free_Will
Summary: Things get sexy when Yoosung gets an odd dare...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I will be calling MC Rebecca so she has a name in this.

It was Zen's birthday today and Seven had been planning a party for him at his place for more than a week. He spent so much money on food and decorations so Zen better have liked it. Yoosung had arrived early to help him with decorating. Not long after the other members (excluding V of course) arrived at his house where Yoosung and Seven gladly greeted them. Zen was amazed by the work that was put into throwing the party for him, he was even more thrilled when Rebecca showed up and he was able to see her in person.

* * *

After the party had gone on awhile Jumin suggested everyone play a game, despite not knowing any commoner games everyone decided on Truth or Dare. There were interesting things like asking Jumin to act like a mouse and squeak on the floor to Rebecca calling Jumin "Juju" in a mocking voice, but when Rebecca gave the final dare of the night was when things began to go in motion. 

"Okay...Rebecca it's your turn" Seven tells her.

Rebecca look over her options before looking at Yoosung "Yoosung, Truth or Dare?" she asks him

"I'll take another dare" Yoosung decides.

 Rebecca smirks "Alright, give Seven a lap dance" she tells him turning her attention to Seven who blushes a bright red almost as red as his hair.

 "That's it I'm done" Seven says in embarrassment.

"No Seven you're not getting out of this" Jumin tells him silently enjoying the boys embarrassment.

Yoosung glaces at Seven nervously "Are you uncomfortable with that?..." he asks him blushing and nearly shivering from nervousness.

"Not really no..." Seven replies to him.

"Yoosung gulps "I guess I'll do it then..." he says going to grab a chair for Seven to sit in. Once he returns he sts the chair down and has Seven sit in the chair. Suddenly Jumin is standing up fixing his clothes.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I have work so I must leave now, Please enjoy yourselves without me" he states putting his hand up in a wave.

"Yeah, I think Zen and I should go too! It was fun though!"Rebecca smiles and holds onto Zen's arm as they all head for then door.

"Wait you're just going to leave like that?!" Yoosung shouts in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was fun being here but I need to get some rest. Thanks Seven!" Zen says as they all walk out the door.

Yoosung feels his cheeks go red in embarrassment as he looks over at Seven feeling extremely awkward now. Seven doesn't say a word to him feeling just as awkward in this situation wondering how this happened. Yoosung proceeds to plop down onto Seven's lap and lean his head against him for a second then looking at him. "So what do we do now?" Yoosung asks him tilting his head.

"I dunno...I guess we...could have some fun with that dare?" Seven says feeling even more awkward than he was before.

"You still want me to do it?" Yoosung says surprised he is okay with continuing. 

Seven just nods, waiting to see what Yoosung does. Yoosung then lifts his body off of Seven's legs a bit and begins to move his hips in a circle against him. Seven blushes at the action unsure of how to feel with his adorable boyfriend at the moment. Yoosung then places a hand on Seven's chest as he moves his hips even more, now Seven was getting into it. Yoosung suddenly turns around so his back is to Seven's front, moving and swaying his hips and butt against Seven, he then turns back around facing him, kneeling down and showing Seven's leg in kisses. Seven begins to feel some pleasure from Yoosung's action. Yoosung gets up putting his hands on Seven's shoulders moving his hips against Seven's leg putting his face very close to Seven's. Seven gets the urge to kiss the blonde but resists this temptation. Yoosung turns around once more, letting go of his shoulders and begins to move his butt against Seven's hips, as he becomes more confident he picks up the pace while Seven is attempting to hold moans in from the pleasure he feels.

Yoosung turns his head back at Seven "Enjoying yourself back there?~" he asks seductively. Seven can only nod and Yoosung smiles in response as Seven holds Yoosung's hips against his. He feels the tightness in Seven's pants and smiles "You  _are_ enjoying this~" he says confidently.

"Seven smiles and blushes "Oh shut up~" he tells him playfully.

Yoosung sits himself back down onto Seven's lap completely and leaning his back on his chest. He rolls his head back on Seven's shoulder then puts his arms over his head wrapping them around the back of Seven's neck.  "Hello there Seven~" he whispers seductively. Seven blushes and shivers. That was the last thing he expected from Yoosung. "This is quite a twist to what we are used to acting like~ It isn't like you to be so quiet~" Yoosung coos with a smile.

"It's mostly because I'm not sure what to say..." Seven admits.

Yoosung leans his head back and kisses Seven, which he gladly accepts kissing the blonde boy back. Yoosung pulls away and licks his lips "You taste like Dr. Pepper..." he says making Seven blush with a small chuckle. He gets off of Seven's lap and sits so he is facing him, snaking his arms back around his neck and kissing him again, but more passionately. The red head returns the kiss wrapping his hands around Yoosung's waist pulling him a bit closer. When Yoosung pulls away he looks at Seven hesitantly. "Do you..." he begins before a blush takes over his face, there was no denying his embarrassed/submissive side during things like this.

Seven nods knowing what the boy is requesting, Yoosung doesn't hesitate to hop off his lap and start pulling him "Guess it's a good thing we held the party at your place" he beams.

"It's absoluetly a good thing" Seven chimes with a smile looking at his cute blonde, dork boyfriend.

They reach Seven's room and Yoosung pulls Seven in the bed with him, and Seven's mouth goes to his neck instantly leaving kisses down it. Yoosung lets out a little pleased noise as Seven begins to lick his neck. He begins to bite at the boy's neck and finding the sensitive spot making Yoosung moan, gripping at the red heads shoulders and accidentally lifting his knee up and rubbing it against his crotch. Seven lets out a quick moan very suddenly not expecting the touch to his already hard arousal. Yoosung likes seeing Seven like this, getting a sudden urge as he lifts his mouth up to his neck sucking  and leaving a hickey on him. "Sorry~ I'm feeling pretty confident after doing that dance" Yoosung admits. Seven gets his revenge by bringing his lips to the soft spot on his boyfriends neck and sucking on it, continuing to do so until he has also left a hickey. "Oh Se _-even~~"_ Yoosung moans gripping Seven. Seven releases his neck and smiles at the mark, Yoosung smiles as well knowing that the mark was Seven claiming himself as Seven's and only his. Seven starts to unbutton Yoosung's shirt and the boy doesn't hesitate to help with it. Once his shirt is discarded Seven begins leaving kisses all over Yoosung's body while he tries to remove Seven's shirt. Seven flings it off and suck on Yoosung's nipple which draws little whines of pleasure from him. To please him more Seven brings a hand to the other and plays with it continuing to suck on the other. Yoosung decides to return the favor bringing his hand to one of Seven's nipple and playing with it. Seven can' handle anymore and begins unbuttoning the blonde's pants, who proceeds to help him by shimmying his legs out of them.

Seven also removes his briefs and Yoosung's erection springs forth from its confinement. Seven brings his mouth to the tip kissing it gently as Yoosung moans and precum drips from the end. Seven gladly licks it off and begins to suck on his boyfriends member, moving his mouth up and down on it. Yoosung lets out loud moans and tangles his fingers in the locks of bright red hair "Oh~ You're so good at this Seven!~" he moans out as Seven continues to suck. Right as he feels his climax approach Seven stops pulling away from his member. The poor boy lets out a whine from the loss of heat and pants a bit as his boyfriend strips himself down the rest of the way, making his way back to the desperate boy positioning himself over him.

"Are you ready Yoosung?~" he asks. Yoosung desperately nods and Seven thrusts inside him, causing Yoosung to moan loudly in pleasure. Seven picks up the pace of his thrusts as Yoosung is letting out a flurry of moans gripping his boyfriends back and leaving little crescent marks on his back from his nails. Seven thrusts harder into him. The blonde turns into a moaning mess from pleasure screaming "Luciel! Uh- **UHHN**   **~ LUCIEL!!~** " Seven continues his pace as he feels his orgasm coming on to him. Luckily Yoosung seemed to feel the same as he cries "I-I'm getting close! More please Luciel!" Seven comlies and manages to hit Yoosung's special spot making him cry out as he cums, streams of his release hitting Seven on the stomach. The blonde's cries make Seven moan and cum inside of him, he gently pulls out as Yoosung's arms slump to his sides as he pants.

* * *

After the two take a minute to catch their breath Yoosung glances at Seven. "H-Hey..." he says still a bit breathless.

"Y-Yeah?" Seven asks.

 "Do you ever wish I would be on top so you could get that pleasure?" he asks with genuine curiosity.

Seven laughs nervously "Yeah...sometimes I do" he replies "Why?" he asks back.

"You want to try now?" Yoosung says seriously.

"Wait what?" Seven asks shocked at what he just heard.

"I'm still pretty confident from the lap dance earlier, so I feel like I could try it now" Yoosung says a blush dusting his cheeks.

"O-Okay w-we could try now" Seven says flustered yet excited at the same time.

Yoosung sits up on his place on the bed as Seven lies down in front of him. Yoosung slowly leans in and kisses Seven deeply and passionately surprising Seven who returns the passion. Yoosung begins to run his hands down Seven's body, feeling every inch of his skin. Feeling over his stomach, his hips, his thighs, he wouldn't allow one area to go untouched. He then takes his mouth to Seven's collarbone and sucks on it making Seven moan loving what he feels. Yoosung releases his collarbone and sucks on other places on his body, then nibbling on them which makes Seven shiver in delight from the sensation. Finally Yoosung makes his way between Seven's leg and takes the head in his mouth licking the slit. Seven lets out a loud moan, but Yoosung makes it better, moving his mouth up and down while running tongue along the shaft of his length making Seven practically scream. Yoosung finally stops and puts a finger in front of Seven's face shocking the red head. "Go on~ You know what to do with it Luciel" Seven opens his mouth taking Yoosung's finger in as the others hand reaches for his length. "Now suck~" Yoosung whispers as he begins to run his hand up and down Seven. He complies and begins to suck on Yoosung's finger while moans come from the back of his throat. Yoousng suddenly sticks a second finger in his mouth having him suck both at the same time. He sucks them excited by Yoosung's confident behavior. Finally he releases Seven's member and removes his fingers from his mouth. Yoosung then takes one of the now wet fingers and prods it at Seven's ass. Seven lets out a loud moan not expecting it.

"I have to make sure I prepare you properly~" Yoosung says slipping his finger in and moving it back and forth. Seven moans thinking how amazing Yoosung is performing right now. Another finger suddenly enters him and he moans again as his boyfriends fingers move back and forth. Suddenly his fingers split to stretch out Seven's entrance. Finally the fingers are removed and Yoosung positions himself at Seven's entrance. "Are you ready Luciel?" he asks. Seven quickly nods his head ready to take in Yoosung completely. Yoosung thrusts himself inside of Seven making him moans and hold onto Yoosung. "I'm going to move now" he says as he begins to gently thrust as a start. As Seven makes noises of approval he picks up the pace thrusting more drawing even more pleasure noises from Seven. "I love your noises Luciel~" Yoosung pants as Seven grips him tighter, he lets out a loud screaming moan as Yoosung finds his spot making him feel the need to cum. Yoosung notices and leans in to Seven's face asking "A-Are you close Luciel?~" in a very seductive tone. Seven only nods while letting out large pants. "Then cum for me~" Yoosung whispers sending Seven over the edge and cumming. Yoosung follows close behind cumming inside Seven. While they both pant Yoosung pulls out. Both boys flop down on the bed next to each other.

"W-Was I alright?..."Yoosung nervously asks.

"You were amazing Yoosung. I've never moaned louder" Seven laughs. Yoosung lets out a sigh of relief and Seven pulls him close. Yoosung snuggles into the hold enjoying his boyfriends presence.

He stares at him with hazy yet loving eyes "I love you Seven" Yoosung says quietly.

"I love you too Yoosung" Seven replies with a smile, kissing his boyfriend on the lips. The exchange a small kiss before pulling away. "We should get some sleep okay? I'm sure you're as tired as I am" Seven tells him.

"'I'm exhausted..."Yoosung whines.

"That's what I thought. Now lets get some rest okay? Seven says stroking Yoosung's hair.

"Yeah...goodnight Seven" Yoosung says closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Yoosung" Seven says shutting his eyes and holding Yoosung close.

The boys both fall asleep in each others arms, Seven's last thought being ' _I guess that dare wasn't so bad_ '


End file.
